The Little Mermaid/International
The Little Mermaid has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 1990 and 1998. Brazilian Portuguese * Ariel - Marisa Leal (speaking) * Ariel - Gabriela Ferreira (singing, 1990 dub) & Kiara Sasso (singing, 1997 dub) * Eric - Garcia Júnior * Sebastian - André Filho * Linguado (Flounder) - Patrick de Oliveira * Sabidao (Scuttle) - Mário Monjardim * Úrsula - Zezé Motta * Rei Tritao - Luís Motta * Grimsby - Dário Lourenco * Pedro e Juca (Flotsam and Jetsam) - Rodney Gomes * Louis - Telmo Perle Munch * Vanessa - Miriam Peracchi Czech * Ariel - Jana Mařasová * Ariel vocalizes - Jana Mařasová * Vanessa - Valérie Zawadská (speaking) * Vanessa - Jana Mařasová (singing) * Princ Erik - Saša Rašilov * Uršula - Valérie Zawadská * Král Triton - Bohumil Švarc * Sebastián - Zdeněk Hruška * Šupinka (Flounder) - Jan Škvor * Racek Rudolf (Scuttle) - Radovan Vaculík * Třesk a Plesk (Flotsam & Jetsam) - Mirko Musil * Louis - Petr Pospíchal * Grimsby - Dalimil Klapka * Karlota (Carlotta) - Jana Altmannová * Mořský koník (Seahorse) - Ivan Jiřík * Tam toužím žít - závěrečná píseň (End Credits Part of your world) - Sabina Laurinová * Additional voices: Jana Páleníčková, Tereza Chudobová, Eva Spoustová, Jan Sedliský, Jana Scheubová & Karel Urbánek Danish * Ariel - Marie Ingerslev (speaking) * Ariel - Sissel Kyrkjebø (singing) * Tumle (Flounder) - Nikolaj Bohm (1990) * Tumle (Flounder) - Laus Høybye (1998) * Sebastian - Thomas Eje * Kong Triton (King Triton) - Preben Neergaard * Erik - Lars Thiesgaard * Ursula - Kirsten Rolffes * Skralde - Jess Ingerslev * Bundslam & Skidtslam - Nis Bank-Mikkelsen * Grimsey (Grimsby) - Paul Hüttel * Louie - Steen Springborg * Laura (Carlotta) - Lillian Tillegreen * Söhest (Seahorse) - Henrik Koefoed Dutch * Ariel - Laura Vlasblom * Erik - Diederik Gelderman * Ursula - Nelly Frijda * Koning Triton (King Triton) - Huib Broos * Sebastian - Freddy Gumbs * Botje (Flounder) - Egbert Stoelinga * Jutter (Scuttle) - John Kraaijkamp Sr. * Gruwel & Griezel (Flotsam & Jetsam) - Alfred Laarde * Grimbert (Grimsby) - Ton Lutz * Chef Louis - Arnold Gelderman * Carlotta - Trudy Libosan * Harold - Arnold Gelderman European Portuguese * Ariel - Mila Belo (speaking) * Ariel - Anabela Pires (singing) * Eric - Diogo Infante * Sebastian - Pedro Malagueta * Linguado (Flounder) - Guilherme Duarte * Sabidao (Scuttle) - Paulo Oom * Úrsula - Cucha Carvalheiro (speaking) * Úrsula - Xuxu (singing) * Rei Tritao - Paulo Alexandre * Grimsby - Pedro Pinheiro * Pedro e Juca (Flotsam and Jetsam) - Carlos Freixo * Louis - Victor Rocha * Vanessa - Anabela Pires European Spanish * Ariel - Graciela Molina (speaking) * Ariel - María Canada (singing) * Eric - David Robles * Sebastián - Juan Perucho (speaking) * Sebastián - Vincente Borland (singing) * Rey Tritón - Claudio Rodríguez * Úrsula - Matilde Conesa (speaking) * Úrsula - Helen de Quiroga (singing) * Flounder - Nacho Aldeguer * Scuttle - Eduardo Moreno * Flotsam y Jetsam - Salvador Aldeguer * Grimsby - Rafael de Penagos * Chef Louis - Miguel Ángel Jenner * Carlota - Lola Cervantes * Andrina - Cecilia Santiago * Attina - Conchi López * Adella - Isabel Fernández Avanthay * El Caballito de Mar (Seahorse) - Alberto Closas Jr. * Lavandera (Washerwoman) - María Luisa Rubio * Cura (Priest) - Pedro Sempson * Vigía del barco (Boat watchman) - Javier Franquelo * Marineros (Sailors) - Enrique Cazorla & Daniel Dicenta * Coro marineros (Sailors choir) - José Manuel Aguirre, Adel Hakki, Miguel Morant, Ángel de Cruz, José Morales and Carlos García * Coro sirenas (Mermaids choir) - Isabel Caneda, María Jesús Aguirre, Cani González, Carmen Haro, Vicky Marchante and María Caneda * Additional voices: José Luis Gil Finnish (1990 Dub) * Ariel - Johanna Nurmimaa * Pärsky (Flounder) - Arto Koskelo * Sebastian - Tom Wentzel * Joonas (Scuttle) - Mikko Kivinen * Ursula - Ulla Tapaninen * Erik (Eric) - Matti Olavi Ranin * Triton - Esa Saario * Kristian (Grimsby) - Aarre Karén * Kiero ja Liero (Flotsam and Jetsam) - Eila Pehkonen * Louis (Louie) - Matti Ranin * Lotta (Carlotta) - Rauha Rentola * Merihevonen (Seahorse) - Pekka Autiovuori * Andrina - Aino Seppo * Aquata - Raili Tiensuu * Attina - Anitta Niemi * Merimies 1 (Sailor 1) - Matti Ranin * Merimies 2 (Sailor 2) - Kaarlo Juurela Finnish (1998 Dub) * Ariel - Nina Tapio * Pärsky (Flounder) - Dimitri Qvintus * Sebastian - Antti Pääkkönen * Joonas (Scuttle) - Jukka Voutilainen * Ursula - Ulla Tapaninen * Erik - Jyri Ojaluoma * Triton - Esa Saario * Kristian (Grimsby) - Veikko Honkanen * Kiero ja Liero (Flotsam and Jetsam) - Jukka Rasila * Louis (Louie) - Matti Ranin * Lotta (Carlotta) - Maija-Liisa Peuhu * Merihevonen (Seahorse) - Jarkko Tamminen * Andrina - Petra Karjalainen * Aquata - Kiti Kokkonen * Attina - Annamari Metsävainio * Merimies 1 (Sailor 1) - Markku Riikonen * Merimies 2 (Sailor 2) - Markku Riikonen French (1990 Dub) * Ariel - Claire Guyot * Éric - Thierry Ragueneau * Sébastien - Henri Salvador * Ursula - Micheline Dax * Polochon (Flounder) - Boris Roatta * Le roi Triton (King Triton) - Jacques Deschamps * Louis - Gérard Rinaldi * Flotsan et Jetsam - Vincent Grass * Eurêka (Scuttle) - Emmanuel Jacomy * Carlotta - Claude Chantal * Grimsby - René Bériard * L'Hippocampe (The Seahorse) - Luq Hamet * Andrina - Carole Bacon * Alana - Barbara Tissier * Aquata - Céline Duhamel * La servante - Jacqueline Porel * Le capitaine - Jacques Giraud * Le marin - Pascal Germain * Le protre - Raymond Baillet * Le loup de mer - Bernard Tixie French (1998 Dub) * Ariel - Claire Guyot (speaking) * Ariel - Marie Galey (singing) * Éric - Bruno Choel * Sébastien - Christophe Peyroux * Ursula - Micheline Dax * Polochon (Flounder) - Julien Bouanich * Le roi Triton (King Triton) - Jean Davy * Louis - Miguel Angel Jenner * Flotsam et Jetsam - Marc Alfos * Eurêka (Scuttle) - Gérard Hernandez * Grimsby - Jacques Herlin * Carlotta - Claude Chantal * L'Hippocampe (The Seahorse) - Éric Métayer French Canadian * Ariel - Violette Chauveau (speaking) * Ariel - Dominique Faure (singing) * Éric - Pierre Auger * Sébastien - Ronald France (speaking) * Sébastien - Michel Comeau (singing) * Ursula - Élizabeth Chouvalidzé * Barbotteur (Flounder) - Inti Chauveau * Le roi Triton (King Triton) - Yves Massicotte * Louis - Bruno Laplante * Pouilleuse et Gueuse (Flotsam and Jetsam) - Éric Gaudry * Écoutille (Scuttle) - Luc Durand * Amédée (Grimsby) - Michel Maillot * Carlotta - Arlette Sanders * Messager - Marc Labrèche * Curé - Alain Gélinas * Marin - Jean Brousseau * Sœur d'Ariel - Élise Bertrand * Voix additionnelle - Emmanuel Brouillet * Voix additionnelle - Estelle Picard German (1990 Dub) * Arielle (Ariel) - Dorette Hugo (speaking) * Arielle (Ariel) - Ute Lemper (singing) * Prinz Eric - Frank Schaff * Ursula - Beate Hasenau * Sebastian - Joachim Kemmer * Fabius (Flounder) - Tobias Thoma * König Triton (King Triton) - Edgar Ott * Scuttle - Jürgen Kluckert * Grimsby - Helmut Heyne * Flotsan und Jetsam - Lutz Riedel * Carlotta - Hannelore Schüler * Seepferdchen (Seahorse) - Santiago Ziesmer * Louis - Victor von Halem German (1998 Dub) * Arielle (Ariel) - Anna Carlsson (speaking) * Arielle (Ariel) - Naomi van Dooren * Prinz Eric - Jan Josef Liefers * Ursula - Beate Hasenau * Sebastian - Ron Williams * Fabius (Flounder) - Denis Reuße * König Triton (King Triton) - Jochen Striebeck * Scuttle - Hartmut Neugebauer * Grimsby - Thomas Reiner * Flotsam und Jetsam - Oliver Stritzel * Carlotta - Uschi Wolff * Seepferdchen (Seahorse) - Erwin Nowak * Louis - Walter von Hauff Hungarian * Ariel - Marika Oszvald * Eric herceg - János Zalán * Ursula - Éva Schubert * Sebastian - Gábor Vass * Ficánka (Flounder) - Balázs Simonyi * Hablaty (Scuttle) - Gyula Szombathy * Triton király - Gábor Mádi Szabó * Grimsby - Róbert Rátonyi * Carlotta - Zsuzsa Csala * Louis - Péter Balázs * Agónia és Begónia (Flotsam & Jetsam) - József Kautzky * Tengeri csikó (Seahorse) - András Kósa * Additional voices: Lajos Kránitz, Pál Elekes, Imre Surányi, Erzsi Galambos, Tibor Kenderesi, Judit Kocsis, Réka Csellár & Emese Simorjay Icelandic * Aríel/Vanessa - Valgerður Guðnadóttir * Eiríkur (Eric) - Baldur Trausti Hreinsson * Úrsúla - Margrét Vilhjálmsdóttir * Sæfinnur (Sebastian) - Egill Ólafsson * Flumbri (Flounder) - Grímur Helgi Gíslason * Kónungur Tríton (King Triton) - Jóhann Sigurðarson * Skutull (Scuttle) - Örn Árnason * Fantur & Fauti (Flotsam & Jetsam) - Bragi þór Hinriksson * Louis - Bergþór Pálsson * Karotta (Carlotta) - Guður Rúnarsdóttir * Grímur (Grímur) - Baldvin Halldórsson * Sæþór (Seahorse) - Sigurður Sigurjónsson * Sistur Aríels (Ariel's sisters): Anna Sigríður Helgadóttir, Sigurbjörg Hjörleifsdóttir, Erna Þórarinsdóttir & Harpa Harðardóttir Italian * Ariel - Simona Patitucci * Eric - Vittorio De Angelis * Ursula - Sonia Scotti * Sebastian - Ronny Grant * Flounder - Katia Folco * Re Tritone - Pino Locchi * Scuttle - Marco Mete * Grimsby - Manilo Guardabassi * Flotsam e Jetsam - Sandro Sardone * Carlotta - Ida Sansone * Louis - Vittorio Amandola * Harold - Marco Mete Japanese * Ariel - Mayumi Suzuki * Sebastian - Tsunehiko Kamijyou * Ursula - Kumiko Mori * Eric - Kazuhiko Inoue * Triton - Akira Kume * Flotsam and Jetsam - Shuichirou Moriyama * Scuttle - Kaneta Kimotsuki * Herald - Yuu Mizushima * Grimsby - Joji Yanami * Carlotta - Haru Endou * Additional voices: Shigezou Sasaoka, Chafurin, Daisuke Gori, Masako Katsuki, Minami Takayama, Sanae Miyuki, Akiko Takeguchi, Ikuo Nishikawa and Touji Kawahigashi Korean * Ariel - Kim Soo-Gyeong (speaking) * Ariel - Son Young-Jin (singing) * Prince Eric - Beak Sun-Cheol * Sebastian - Kim Jun * Flounder - Lee Geon-Ju * King Triton - Jang Seung-Gil * Ursula - Park Jeong-Ja Mexican Spanish * Ariel - Gabriela León (speaking) * Ariel - Isela Sotelo (singing) * Eric - Demián Bichir * Sebastián - Michael Cruz * Rey Tritón - Guillermo Romano * Úrsula - Serena Olvido * Flounder - Rigoberto Jiménez Norwegian * Ariel - Sissel Kyrkjebø * Prins Eric (Prince Eric) - Trond Peter Stamsø Munch * Fomle (Flounder) - Jacob Holmboe * Sebastian - Helge Jordal * Kong Triton (King Triton) - Knut Risan * Ursula - Anne Grete Preus * Svimse (Scuttle) - Anders Halto * Grimsby - Helge Reiss * Flotsam & Jetsam - Morten Faldaas * Louis - Karl Sundby * Carlotta - Anne Marit Jacobsen * The Seahorse - Svein Tindberg * Additional voices: Nils Ole Oftebro, Brit Elisabeth Haagensli, Hege Monika Eskedal, Ellen Nikolaysen, Helge Lindeman, Kjell Viig, Kari Gjærum, Håkon Iversen, Per Øystein Sørensen & Hilde Berg Swedish * Ariel - Sissel Kyrkjebø * Ariel vocalizes - Sissel Kyrkjebø (1989)/Jodi Benson (Ariel's voice/2006) * Vanessa - Maria Weisby (speaking) & Sissel Kyrkjebø (singing) * Eric - Jörgen Düberg * Sebastian - Per Myrberg * Ursula - Evabritt Strandberg * Blunder (Flounder) - Samuel Elers-Svensson * Måsart (Scuttle) - Per Eggers * Triton - Åke Lindström * Grimsby - Claes Thelander * Kroken och Snoken (Flotsam & Jetsam) - Rolf Skoglund * Carlotta - Sissela Kyle * Louis - Hans Josefsson * Budbäraren (Seahorse) - Charlie Elvegård * Prästen (Priest) - Nils Eklund * Ariels systrar (Ariel's sisters) - Maria Weisby, Åsa Bjerkerot & Lena Ericsson * Tvätterskan (Laundress) - Doreen Denning Turkish * Ariel - Berna Terzi Erol (speaking) * Ariel - Sebnem Ferah (singing) * Prens Eric - Hakki Ergök * Ursula - Göksel Kortay (speaking) * Ursula - Isil Yucesoy (singing) * Sebastian - Deniz Yilmaz * Flounder - Görkem Ates * Kral Triton - Erhan Abir * Scuttle - Mehmet Keskinoglu * Flotsam & Jetsam - Can Kahraman * Sef Louis - Hakan Özkaya * Grimsby - Toygun Ateş * Carlotta - Dilara Tor * Denizati (Seahorse) - Mustafa Arslan * Additional voices: Tuğba Önal & Özkan Ugur Category:Disney International dubs Category:Disney Swedish dubs